Yes, Please!
by Hakura-Aszura
Summary: This is just a taste in the stories i'm creating! So its about two girls.Hakura and Kaari and they are fighting over something....until Sasuke walks in at a bad time. So comment and Review! Rated T for language...well its not much bad words! Ja'


a/n-hey people!whats up?this story has sequel...well will have a sequel after that. 

Hakura-Hey people!! I'm a new author!!!!YEAH!!

Sasuke- hn..

Hakura-WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!!!

Sasuke-well your the author Hakura you should know...

Hakura-"blushes"grrrr...well whatever!!"spots someone"

Hinata-Hey Hakura-chan! Hey Sasuke!

Sasuke-hi...

Hakura-"runs and glomps" Hinata Hey Hina-chan!!!

Sasuke-"sigh"well Hakura...Hinata i guess the disclaimer well be you two.

Hakura & Hinata-Hakura-chan does not own Naruto...And if i did i will have Sasuke not to be a gay emo!

Sasuke-Yeah wel-Hey!!!!

Hinata-well let the story begin!!!

Yes, Please!  
ch.1(Mines)

"Hakura!" Kaari said as she was walking in the kitchen. "yeah whats up?" Hakura said as she took a strawberry out the fridge. Kaari snatched the strawberry from her hand and threw it in the garbage. "What the hell!?" Hakura said."That was my strawberry that you just threw in the garbage you baka!That was mines!!!" "So what!What about my contanier of chocolate that you said that you was going to put away huh?"Kaari yelled while putting her in a master lock and choking her. " You better let go of me Kaari-chan!" Hakura yelled while gasping for air. "Or what? your going to get your big,bad,wolves on me? hm?"

Kaari said in a sarcastic voice. Knock knock knock. Hakura elbowed her in the ribs and ran at the door. She saw some guy flowers in his hand. "Oh great! another one of my fan-boys!" she said in a sarcastic voice. Then Kaari jumped on her,wrestled her to the ground and tied her up with a rope and threw her on a chair. Kaari then opened the door. "here you are" the man said." flowers and a box of chocolate and strawberries." "thank you," Kaari said. Then she paid him and closed the door. Then she took the strawberries and laid them on the couch next to Hakura. Then she ripped the tape off of Hakura's mouth.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!! What the Hell!! That hurt so much! You idiot what was that for? Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Kaari walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate and threw it next to Hakura. Then Hakura wormed her way over to the snacks until Kaari jumped on top of her then grabbed the strawberries and chocolate and turned Hakura around so she was laying on her back and Kaari sat on top of her.  
Then Hakura yelled,"What the hell do you think you are doing"  
Thats when the door was opened and...

So thats was the end of the chapter!!!Sorry if it wa short! This story is kinda short!Its like a demo or something like if you like it or not i will continue making stories! but i have to admit i can make pretty good action stories this is just a sour taste you'll get the real thing if most people like my story! Next will come up soon i'm not like those other authors!!!! So people I LOVE MIZUKI"spelling error" STORIES!!!! you know the girl who is Sasuke's sis and made the story called "whats this".Well people if you dont like the story just tell me and also i accept flames even if its really mean...just tell me what i'm doing wrong i dont mine!

Hakura-grrrrrrrr...Sasuke you are getting on my damn nerves!!!!

Sasuke-i know..."sigh"

Hakura-hey whats the sigh for? huh?

Sasuke-oh you really want to know!!!

Hakura- Yes!

Sasuke-well its none of your damn bussiness...

Hakura-YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE!!!!! YOU BETTER BE NICE TO ME!!!! i know this better not be a one-sided-

Tenten-"giggles" what love?

Hakura & Sasuke-"blushes" HELL NO!!!

Hakura-a one-sided friendship!!!

Sasuke-yeah yeah yeah...friendship!!! where did YOU come from anyway...?

Tenten-from my mom! anywho well hey Hakura arent you going to make an action story...

Hakura-Yep!

Sasuke- and its called "Once Full Moon"so when are you going to start?

Hakura-after this story and the story of Hinata and Sasuke..."You Promise to be My Best Friend"

Sasuke-yeah they both sound interesting...

Hakura-yeah they are!

Sasuke-well see ya later!

Hakura &Ten-Ten- Later!


End file.
